1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to irrigation devices and more particularly, to a bubbler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that automatic sprinkling or irrigation systems are installed for watering turf and surrounding decorative vegetation such as flowers and shrubbery. Water generally is delivered to various locations by an underground piping system connected to a plurality of external sprinkling devices spaced to guarantee healthy decorative plants, trees and grass. Problems exist with such sprinkler systems including erosion of soil as a result of the irrigation and damage to delicate foliage. In order to reduce erosion from high velocity water being sprayed onto the ground various sprinkling devices have been developed. Initially, sprinkling devices were attached to the piping systems to reduce erosion caused by large quantities of high velocity water being distributed therefrom. Improved sprinkling devices were then designed which dispensed the water in a more uniform circular pattern, but the owner could not control the amount of water dispensed through each individual nozzle. Finally, nozzles were developed which contained therein a selectively adjustable throttling means. The adjustable nozzle was an improvement over prior devices but problems still existed. As growers quickly discovered, adjustable nozzles can be extremely susceptible to vandals tinkering, leading to either over watering or under watering. More importantly, a problem with substantially all sprinkling devices remains unresolved in that water dispensed therefrom tends to erode the surrounding soil and harm delicate foliage.